


The impossible entity

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eggs, Gore, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, oral penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Tentacles, eggs and Ferdinand as a Lovecraftian inspired creation of mine. What more can I say? For FE3Hmonsterfuckingweekend2020
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	The impossible entity

Aegir territory; a land full of mythical creatures, or so they say. Legends are abundant in the land carpeted by meadows with a myriad of rare blooms. Forests stretched far and wide, untouched and unexplored. Bold adventurers and heroes ventured into the area in search of fame and glory but few returned to tell their tales. Hubert was unmoved by folklore and hearsay, unless he saw something with his eyes then he would remain sceptical. There was something magical about the path he rode through Aegir territory. Surrounding him were tiny flowers which shimmered like starlight and smell to chime with their bell shaped plumage. Birds perched in the thick canopy of leaf, a parasol of lust greenery, they seemed to laugh and chant his name. Hubert cursed an active imagination rather than surrendering his scepticism to whimsical thoughts. 

Fearless, Hubert did not snatch at every unexplained sound, not bolt atany mysterious rustling. Everything was observed with the calm diligence of a scientist. Steady onwards, when he approached the gaping mouth of a forest he did not hesitate for a second. He let himself be swallowed by the darkness. One foot followed another, even gaits to maintain his balance on the ever softening ground. There was a new disquieting sound beneath his feet with each step, a squelching, squishy and gurgling noise. Around his trusty, hard wearing boots was pure slop, grass had disappeared to be replaced by a diarrhea of mud. Proceeding onwards grew increasingly difficult as the soil seemed to be attempting to suck his boots off. Each step involved a yanking and floundering of each leg in turn. The effort of each step eroded his strength as the onset of fatigue weighted down his limbs. 

Laboured breath after laboured breath, even breathing had been made difficult by the exertion. The rise and fall of his chest felt like an earthquake rattling his bones and pulverising his lungs. In the air the pollen was a dog of ethereal green which stick in the lining of his throat, causing him to splutter and cough. No amount of coughing could clear his lungs of the infestation of plant secretion. Soon he exhale just as much poll on as he inhaled. Flailing hands reached for branches to pull himself out of the mud; it was useless, branches snapped. He was sinking fast and every nerve had started to panic. In his chest his heart incessantly knocked at a rampant pace, pumping liquid adrenaline through his veins. Desperation and despair started to cloud his judgement as he discarded his boots and sunk his bare feet into the mud. The earth seemed to open its mouth and suck him within. It wasn't long until the mud was up to his middle. 

He called for help but his cries just bounced through the endless labyrinth of trees. Hubert prepared himself for death as his exhausted body surrendered to the mud's appetite. He closed his eyes and waited and waited...

Something reached out to him, a beautiful but impossible monstrosity. From the bowels of the soil he was pulled to safety, a patch of sweet scented grass. Hubert opened his eyes to see who his savour was. At first he recoiled in horror as he saw a ring of ciliated tentacles encircling the mouth of the creature. They brushed against his shiny face soaked in sweat in a display of affection. Hubert was a shivering wreck of tension as their bodies met and seemed to fit together in a horrendous jigsaw. The creature had a hard, corset-shaped shell which felt incomprehensibly smooth and soft. Against his clothing he could feel rhythmic waving like the beat of terrible, inhuman funeral drums. The eyelash protruding cilla caused endless creases in the fiber of his clothing. Horror soon subsided when he gazed into the compound eyes of the surreal creature. They were the colour of gold and honey, rich and jewel like in tone. Hubert was hypnotized by them, unable and eventually unwilling to look away. 

He should have been screaming, struggling or at least protesting a little but he wasn't. Hubert was awash with a sense of calm verging on serenity. His gaze had been stolen by multiple orbs devoid of expression. If the eyes were the windows of the soul then the creature was soulless. There was no hint of intention in any part of the being. He lay in a dreamy haze upon the shell with kale arms mummifying his entire body. It was strangest embrace, an embrace capable of crushing him in the manner of a boa constrictor. The unnerving kiss was laced with potential danger as his lips were sucked by a toothless orifice until they were swollen. Hubert moaned into the kiss, pain and comfort in balance. A long membrane tube seeped and oozed from beneath the shell and parted his throbbing lips. Deeper and deeper into him the tube penetrated until his neck bulged. He could still breath but couldn't help but heave and gag. Egg after egg made the tube enlarge as he was forced to swallow an uncountable number. His neck doubled in size as the impregnation continued. Unexplainable life made him stuffed as his belly swelled out to beach ball size. Hubert should have felt violated but instead he was suckling like a newborn on a teat. Each egg was encased in a sticky fluid which tasted sweet and bitter, fruity and decayed, flavours which shouldn't have been able to exist in union but somehow managed to be delicious perfection. 

Hubert was stuffed like a festive turkey with purplish slime dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Cross eyed and drunk on a pleasure beyond normal human capacity he laid utterly defensive in kale arms. His heartbeat had steadied to a slow thud which vibrated throughout his body. Each breath was lazy and contented, he was blissfully unaware of his peril. 

A name came to him, a million whispers in the mind. The creature was known as Ferdinand. Hubert let the name sing inside him, the gentle lullaby to send him to sleep. 

Sleep was dreamless, an empty void where imagery should have been. Upon awakening he felt numb and unsatisfied. Sleep was normally revitalizing and an escape for reality. It was rare that sleep was a waste of time. Hubert was not energised, far from it, every limb throbbed with the weight of fatigue. Hubert groaned uncomfortably as he attempted movement. The first movement he attempted was to sit up but his stomach felt like an anchor. An alternative movement was to lift his head to see what his obstacle was. A shrill scream, uncharacteristic of the composed minister escaped his lips when he saw the size of his belly. Exaggeration seemed apt with the size of the bloating being mountainous. The inability to move meant that all he could do was stare in horror at the shifting volcano of his stomach. Beneath the skin eggs floated around, ricocheting and colliding like a bag of marbles. Lumps appeared and then descended, the eggs were in constant motion.

Was it morning sickness or was it a natural reaction to a hideous realisation? Hubert could not be certain of the cause of his vomiting. Every last piece of nourishment was empty upon the grass, a stomach churning chunky soup of sick side sullied nature. He yearned to roll away, the stench was vile but his oversized swelling forbid him from doing so. 

"What the fuck have you done to me?" Hubert bellowed in despair but there was no answer in the darkness. Tears flowed like rain dimming the light of his eyes. Silence, eerie and disquieting surrounded him. He was in the middle of a forest, surely there would be the sound of life. The trees were statues with no breeze to rustle the branches. To match the trees was motionless grass which seemed to be withering away in dry dust. Birdsong was nonexistent, as were the chirps of insects and the howl of wolves. It was the first time he remembered being truly alone. 

A scent reminiscent of rotting herring hit his nostrils, instant revulsion was the result. Hubert cough as the nauseating aroma flooded his senses with their pollution. Above him Ferdinand drifted like a kite without wind to direct him. He observed with honeycomb eyes, veiling thought and intention. There appeared to be done sympathy as the creature fired a cosmic ball of dust and vanquished the vomit. 

"What have you done to me?" Hubert whimpered with difficulty between his sobs. The creature was ugly but beautiful , the silhouette of manly perfection was formed in bandages of kale. The kale was ran in colour, and slightly scorched. It was as though the being had been set in fire at some point.

"Your body has been used to fertilize and nourish my offspring. Soon your essence will be freed from the prison of flesh and bone." The tentacled mouth brushed upon his cheek. Hubert squirmed with the contact, the unfamiliar texture ignited panic and dread, a clusterbomb of trembling. 

"Freed? What do you mean?" Hubert wasn't certain that he wanted to know the answer. There was something mesmerising about the way Ferdinand floated over him yet he wasn't to escape his terror. 

"The offspring will hatch inside you and then devour you. " Ferdinand spoke in monotone, a skincrawling muttering of words and soundwaves. 

Crack! Inside the sound of breaking eggs informed Hubert that he was in labour. His temperature plummeted without end, coldness upon coldness upon coldness until his flesh was black and blue and his eyes were frozen wide open. Horror! He would have to watch himself being eaten alive. Squirming, writhing, slithering, rumbling, cooking and oozing; the sensation of worms wriggling beneath the skin. 

Screams! Hubert filled the air with hopelessness as he emptied his lungs of all sound. Then the screams became louder as the offspring borrowed and gnawed at the lining of his stomach. Meanwhile Ferdinand chirped the sweetest lullaby in a pitch not even dogs could hear. Everything sensation Hubert felt was pure agony as the first worm sprouted from his stomach. The grisly sound of an eruption of chewing followed as his stomach caved in. In the bowl created by his skeleton were numerous worms snaking around forming pools of spaghetti like life. Hubert cried out one last time before death absorbed his human body. Ferdinand caressed the remnants of unbeaten flesh and bone, summoning Hubert's spirit within him. Hubert would still exist as part of the consciousness of the crearure, a sweet whispering of mortal in the mind of an ancient god.


End file.
